narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryōta
is a jōnin and the current Temporary Arashikage of Arashigakure. Once feared as he was once ordered to slay Kazuma Senju who after defeating him recruited him into Arashigakure. Background Personality A stoic individual Ryōta is temperamental to say the least being easily annoyed and having large amounts of aggression make him nearly impossible to be swayed by others opinions. His temperamental personality causes many in Arashigakure to not know how to approach him as it is unknown how he will react day to day. Being borderline bipolar with his mood swings cause many to avoid arguing with him out of fear of a violent outburst. His ability to control his moods has greatly increased since working with Kazuma who he seems to have a great deal of respect for. During his time in Yūgure, Ryōta had become a shell of a person, only existing to further the goals of others, having lost interest in his own life he loaned his power as a way to occupy himself. As he traveled the world with Sora Yagumo, he began to discover himself again. It was only when he and Sora finally faced Kazuma that the spark of life that he had lost for so many years was reignited. Watching Kazuma fight for his freedom, and hearing his unwillingness to give up or allow himself to be a pawn to his father made Ryōta remember what it meant to truly live. Appearance thumb|left|Ryōta's full appearance. Ryōta is a taller man with white hair and amber colored eyes. His hair normally spiked upward due to his constant pushing it back to keep it out of his eyes. His attire normally consists of a loose fitting white sleeveless Haori and the normal black shinobi attire seen in Arashigakure, though his comes as a sleeveless variant. He is seen by many in Arashigakure as scary in appearance due to his face always having a disgruntled look upon it. Abilities As the temporary Arashikage Ryōta is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. Skilled in the use of Nintaijutsu combining his naturally high synapses with his unique ability. He was able to create a technique which allows him to manipulate particles. Able to turn anything he touches into a weapon Ryōta is truly a force to be feared. Physical Prowess Primarily a close range fighter Ryōta prefers the use of powerful uppercuts succeeding quick jabs. His punches are casually imbued with large amounts of particles which he accelerates causing the particles to violently explode outward resulting in large amounts of destructive potential. Ryōta's abilities in close combat are feared by many, because he is able to produce massive amounts of damage through singular hits and his ability to deal constant damage through physical contact truly make him a force to be reckoned with. His natural strength is great enough for him to match even the strongest of people and when combined with his accelerating abilities he can launch punches that release enough force to destroy landscapes. His strength is directly correlated to the amount of particles he accelerates, by absorbing and accelerating more particles he is able to increase his explosive punches nearly infinitely. His normal punches release enough of the particles to create large craters and cause broken bones and organ ruptures. But by accelerating a larger number of particles he is able to release enough explosive force in a punch to completely vaporize objects all together. Ninjutsu Through the use of his unique ability to manipulate particles Ryōta can accomplish several feats in Ninjutsu. By accelerating the particles that are naturally in the atmosphere Ryōta is able to charge objects by causing the particles to collide against one another. He is able to completely control the destructive output of his power by controlling the amount of particles that are accelerated. As the particles collide Ryōta is able to launch the objects at speeds great enough to pierce a perfect Susanoo with a handful of gravel leaving gaping holes from the collision. He is also able to imbue himself with the same particles and allow the explosive power to be emitted through his fists or feet. Ryōta is also able to contain the force causing the particles to rebound from his fist back to them in an infinite loop causing an infinite number of explosions as long as there is physical contact. Through an extension of his accelerating power he is able to accelerate the particles that lie in the air around him which allows him to create blasts of concussive force which range in power depending on the number of particles used in the acceleration process. The strongest blast he has created was enough to punch a hole directly through a mountain dropped on him by Kazuma. Bukijutsu Due to his ability to charge objects he has become fond of using throwing weapons that he can makeshift into high-speed projectiles. Normally a person is restricted to how many throwing weapons they can keep on them as a way to work around this he learned the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation to allow him access to large stores of weapons and when running low on said weapons he learned the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to create thousands of extras for use. Through the acceleration of the particles he is able to launch these weapons at speeds so great they can tear through even the mightiest of defenses. Stats Trivia